


Soft Touch

by Nadare



Series: Goretober 2020 [5]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Episode 5, F/M, Goretober, Goretober 2020, Missing Scene, One Shot, Season/Series 02, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Zombies Deserve Love Too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadare/pseuds/Nadare
Summary: Still reeling from the recent epiphany about Amy's condition, the pair decide to make another memory together.
Relationships: Amy Dyer/Philip Wilson
Series: Goretober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936807
Kudos: 2
Collections: Annual AO3 Haven October Challenge: Kink Whump Fluff and Gore Bonanza 2020





	Soft Touch

_Prompts: Rot, Medicine, Ravenous._

* * *

Philip’s grip on the screwdriver loosened as he breathed out a sigh of relief. He wasn’t sure how Amy had managed it, but she had completely subverted his expectations. Rather than turning rabid, she was somehow…evolving, previously dead nerves awakening once again. Utterly off her Neurotriptyline and suffering no ill effects.

“Amy,” Philip said quietly, laying aside the screwdriver altogether, glad he hadn't had to use it. “What else can you feel?”

She looked over her shoulder at him, one corner of her mouth rising. “Philip, are you volunteering yourself as a test subject?”

He dropped his gaze to the handcuffs that still bound Amy’s wrists together behind her back, feeling heat build in his cheeks. “O-Only if you’re interested.”

Amy turned around in the small space of the tent, looking mischievous. “You silly man, we’ve slept together twice. Why would I turn you down now?”

Philip raised his head, a smile tugging at his lips. He leaned forward, placing one hand on Amy’s right cheek. She was warmer than he expected, her pallid features nearly filling his vision before Philip paused, an inch away from pressing his mouth to hers.

She grinned as she closed the distance between them, making Philip grab her shoulder to keep her upright. Amy groaned, her eyes fluttering shut while Philip’s stomach jerked pleasantly at the close intimate contact.

What the general public didn’t know about PDS sufferers was that while they couldn’t generally feel on the outside, most still craved the touch of another person. Reanimated or not, it was human nature to want to connect to others. 

Before when he’d slept with her, Amy had been passionate, likely drawing upon previous experiences in her old life to act the part, but now her body was more honest and she exhaled softly as Philip kissed her.

His free hand pulled at the end of her shirt, Philip’s fingers brushing the discolored marks on Amy’s stomach. Having had a look at her records, he already knew what they signified, yet Philip didn’t care. Amy had always been beautiful to him, scars and all. 

“This is…” Amy muttered against his lips, sounding dreamlike as she said, “Amazing.” She drew back, pulling at her bound arms. “The key to the handcuffs is in my bag.”

A shiver running up his spine in anticipation, Philip nodded and reached into the bag nearby. Next to a metal ring with a small key was a paper envelope, a familiar name scribbled on its front.

Philip touched it gently, the crinkle of paper loud within the confines of the tent. It wasn’t sealed. “What’s this?”

Amy looked awkward for the first time he’d known her. “That’s, uh, my will.” She cleared her throat. “I mean, I thought I was going to die again. Wanted to set things straight in case there were questions.”

“Am I in it?” Philip asked, honestly curious. He hadn’t known her long but hoped she’d thought of him.

“Shame you’ll never find out. After all, I’m going to live forever.”

Philip grabbed the handcuff key. He reached behind Amy blindly and felt out the metal links near the small of her back that bound her hands together. “I can’t think of anyone who better deserves the honor.”

“You’ll do a girl’s head in if you talk like that,” Amy replied, her eyes shining in amusement as she added, “Keep going.”

Warmth suffusing his chest, Philip finally fitted the key into the handcuff's lock. “You’re so full of life you put me to shame sometimes. I didn’t quite realize how trapped I really was here until I met you.”

He unlocked the handcuffs, setting Amy free. She immediately threw her arms around him, knocking Philip onto his back.

Laughter bubbled out of her as Amy rose up, straddling his waist. Despite her pale skin and white eyes, Amy had never seemed more alive, the light from the lantern hanging above them casting a soft glow over their surroundings.

“You know, for once I have a craving for something other than brains,” Amy announced playfully, her hands coming to rest on Philip’s chest.

He raised an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

“In fact, I’m downright famished.”

As her fingers went to work, Philip found he was more than happy to appease Amy's newfound appetite.


End file.
